There are numerous mouthpieces that claim to enhance performance. The operative concept is that by enhancing muscle strength they can increase performance. The problem is that an oral appliance cannot increase muscle strength. Doctors can tell when a muscle is functioning at optimal levels and posturally position muscles to function at optimal levels but they cannot make the muscles stronger with a mouthpiece nor does increased strength necessarily reflect performance.
There is a complex interrelationship between breathing, head posture, tongue function, swallowing, the position of the teeth in the mouth and where they touch in function. Placing any device in the mouth changes the tongue posture, the shape of the airway, and the posture of the head on the spinal column. Oral appliances placed in the maxilla, especially those that contact the palate, take up space for the tongue, cause a lowered and retruded tongue position, reduce airway patency, and alter normal swallow.
Typical oral appliances used to enhance performance often extend entirely across the upper and lower dental arches. The resultant blocking of the anterior region of the mouth prevents a user from drinking liquids while wearing the oral appliance and also interferes with the user's ability to speak clearly and breathe easily while wearing the oral appliance. In addition, such oral appliances are bulky and uncomfortable, and users typically remove the oral appliances as often as practical. In oral appliances that have a reduced thickness to allow for greater ease of speaking and/or breathing while wearing the appliance, trauma protection is reduced and concussions resulting from the upper portion of the mandible contacting the brain may result.
Accordingly, there is a need for a performance enhancing mouthpiece that allows physiologic and neurologic function at optimal levels while also being comfortable, protecting the user from concussions, and allowing a user to drink liquids, breathe, and speak clearly with the mouthpiece inserted.